bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snatch Batch
The Snatch Batch are minor characters in ''BoJack Horseman''. They are male celebrities who appeared in ''Love And/Or Marriage'', ''in [[Season 3|'Season 3']]. Two of their members, David and Shitshow, made a cameo reappearance in [[A Horse Walks into a Rehab|''A Horse Walks into a Rehab]],'' in [[Season 6|'Season 6']]. Physical Appearances 'Alexi' is an adult human male with dark brown hair and stubble on his upper lip, chin, and neck and thick black eyebrows. He is seen wearing a dark blue button-down collared shirt with cuffed sleeves and a front pocket, black jeans, and brown work boots, and a gold watch on his left hand. '''Carlos '''is an adult human male with a chubby build. He has spiky brown hair and stubble on his chin who may presumably be Hispanic given his name and appearance. He wears a teal button-down shirt, light grey vest and pants, and black dress shoes. 'David' is an adult male with spiky hair that has dark brown roots and blonde tips. He has a slender, muscular build. He wears a red muscle tank that reads, "''I LIKE SHIRT" ''in white capital block letters, a pair of knee-length shorts with a blue, dark yellow, and a white checkered pattern, and a pair of black flip flops. 'Shitshow' is an adult male green spotted lizard. He is seen wearing a navy collared shirt, white undershirt, brown cargo shorts with large side pockets, white and grey lace-up sneakers and mismatched yellow and teal socks. He wears a yellow and navy backward baseball cap on his head. Personalities '''Alexi '''appears to be a laid-back, easy-going friendly guy who tells Diane that the rules of high-school no longer apply and she can hang out with whoever she chooses. '''Carlos '''seems like a "''nice guy." David '''Very little is known about him. '''Shitshow is the comedy relief among the group and the rest of his friends are always making fun of him. However, they get defensive when Diane takes a crack at him because it's only OK when insiders of the friend group make fun of him. He does not speak in the episode he appears in, only responding in a series of raspberries. Background Season 3 In ''Love And/Or Marriage'', Diane gets a text from Alexi Brosefino, a famous movie star and member of the entourage "The Snatch Batch," and how he wants her to party with him that night so that she can take Instagram pictures. She agrees to go despite Mr. Peanutbutter wanting to just stay in. She assures him she'll call him if she's out late, and that she's probably not going to have a good time and she's only doing it for work. Diane shows up at Alexi's house, although he seems confused about her appearance. He eventually realizes who she is and invites her in. He introduces to the Snatch Batch—Carlos, David, and "Shitshow," although they claim only the news calls them "The Snatch Batch," despite they actually do sleep with a lot of women. At Alexi's house, Diane is convinced by Alexi and the Snatch Batch to take a drug called "Gush." Alexi's friends bring up how Alexi texted a "cool, sexy" girl named Diane and told her to come to the party. Diane says that wouldn't it have been funny if he'd accidentally texted her when he meant someone else but realizes that's exactly what happened. Just then, the "Gush" starts to kick in, and she starts to leave. Alexi catches up to her outside her house. Diane, as the imagery around her, starts to get distorted, says she gets it—they're the cool kids and she's the nerd, and she doesn't belong at parties. Alexi says those labels don't exist in the real world, this isn't high school anymore, and they're just adults hanging out. He assures Diane she belongs wherever she wants to, even he sometimes feels like an outsider. Diane, still tripping, says she wants to go home to her husband. Season 6 in ''A Horse Walks into a Rehab'','' David and Shitshow are seen in BoJack's group rehab meetings. Trivia * "''The Snatch Batch" is a parody of the crew Leonardo DiCaprio rolled with in the ‘90s. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Lizards Category:Celebrities Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Males